


The Boys: The Reaper (Idea Up for Adoption)

by DragonPrincess101



Series: My Oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cute Teddy Lupin, Dark Harry Potter, Harry Potter Cooks, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, Immortality, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Murder, Temporary Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: Homelander has an archnemesis, The Reaper aka Killer of Heroes... a short mysterious person with a hooded cloak and an antlered deer skull mask armed with a scythe often seen either flying on his scythe or fighting with Homelander and any supes...However, The Reaper couldn’t be killed no matter what anyone does to him... No one knows who the Reaper is but he is well-hated and feared by the public…However, the Reaper is not the scary supervillain everyone thought he is...





	The Boys: The Reaper (Idea Up for Adoption)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or The Boys
> 
> I'm probably not going to make this story any, it's just an idea I came up with.
> 
> Here's my idea of the Supervillain's disguises:
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/6d2841640ce8e0e6f724ef22fe12392c/tumblr_oe6hn6BRC21sltd68o2_500.jpg
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9a/e4/e1/9ae4e150645d20899dd7909a52fa9fb9.jpg
> 
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DnJzYRvWsAAkDlz.jpg
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/236x/16/4b/ae/164bae40729e7c07de34d962d7e00ec5--deer-skulls-animal-skulls.jpg 
> 
> https://i.imgur.com/V1SryJH.jpg

**“Even villains have standards...”**

Inside a yard of an abandoned department...there is a hooded man with a stag skull mask on his head, his cloak flows behind in the wind and a scythe strapped to his back. In his arms, there is a black puppy whining at him and he cooed at it. 

“Sweet little thing...you remind me of someone I know…” said the masked man sadly...

The pup barks at him and he laughs playfully as he pets him…

Behind the masked man... there are several dead superheroes behind him...many are dismembered or had bled to death…

** _“...But who is the real bloody villain here?”_ **

_ In a road, Homelander and the hooded man are staring at each other down as everyone is running away… _

_ “The Reaper…” smirked the “superhero”. _

_ Homelander uses lasers on the Reaper. Nearly hitting a little boy... The Reaper blocks the laser with his scythe which hits Homelander’s shoulder, angry he flies and pushes him against the wall. Homelander then repeatedly punches Reaper and throws him nearly hitting the boy who watches in awe… _

_ “Run! you bloody Muppet!” shouted the Reaper as he raises his scythe, the boy fearful of the weapon runs off to a random building but Reaper uses the scythe against Homelander. _

_ It manages a scratch on him and Homelander glares at him. _

_ “...Once again, just a scratch...and how dare you ruined my suit!?” he shouted angrily. _

_ “I can go deeper! I’m just warming up!” taunted the Reaper. _

_ \------- _

** _“Some people are not what they seem” _ **

_ A scared little girl is running and she tripped. She moved to the corner as she cries when she sees the cloaked man coming to her. _

_ He sighs and he keeps coming towards her. He is now in front of her... _

_ “Don’t h’rt me Mr. Reap’r…ple’se,” she said softly. _

_ The man sighs and he throws a teddy to her arms. _

_ “...You forgot him in the park Miss,” he said as he walks away from her. _

_ He lets go of his scythe, it floats, he gets on it and flies away. The little girl is very confused. _

_ \-------- _

** _“Most called me the Reaper, heh that fits … I’m also known as The Fallen Angel, The DeadBuck, Hell’s Escapee, Demon Stag...and my favorite the Killer of Heroes….”_ **

_ Homelander uses his laser decapitating the Reaper...The body fell limp dropping the scythe. The masked head rolled to Homelander’s feet. _

_ He smirks and walks away but suddenly the scythe was thrown next to the supe’s head cutting his shoulder a bit. _

_ He turns over and he sees the headless body standing up as it picks up his head bleeding out and reattached it to his body... _

_ He was in awe… _

_ "You're just full of surprises aren't you?" said Homelander crossing his arms. _

_ “...Is that all you have?,” said the Reaper sarcastically as the scythe comes back to his hand. _

_ In fury, Homelander’s eyes glow. _

_ \----- _

** _“No matter what they do to me...I just have a bad habit of waking up…” _ **

_ The Reaper walks towards the police as they keep shooting at him...He collapsed and started bleeding so much...but suddenly he got up and bullets covered in his blood come out his body. _

_ “Why won’t he die!?” shouted a cop in horror. _

_ ~~~ _

_ There are arrows and blades inside the Reaper’s body, he is removing them one by one. _

_ “I admitted...those idiots were great at targeting,” muttered the masked man as he removes a blade from his chest. _

_ ~~~_

_Billy glares at the Reaper at the table they're sitting at having tea. Billy suddenly shots him in the head and the Reaper falls._

_The Reaper then suddenly gets up, chuckling as he pours tea into Billy's cup as his eyes widen in shock._

_~~~_

_ The deer skull mask floats up to the lake where a high waterfall with blood-covered rocks at the bottom...There was a lot of bubbles. A black hand reaches out and the jet black-haired man rushes to the shore. He coughs out and starts breathing in and out. _

_ “...I did it again,” said the Reaper huffing in relief and triumph as he stands up... _

_ “Accio mask…” he said and the deer skull comes to his hand. _

** _“If only they know the real me...”_ **

_ Harry puts his deer skull mask in a metal box which he then locks, he then takes his hooded cloak off revealing his chef’s uniform and puts the cloak inside his metal wardrobe... and the black puppy runs to him barking excitedly. _

_ “Hello Padfoot…” he said leaning down petting the dog. _

_ ~~~~ _

_ Harry helps out his staff. Putting spices on their meats, showing the right way to stir the pot of soup and when the timer rings, he goes to the oven, puts on oven mitts, and takes out a pair of pies. He puts them on the counter, puts a needle in each, he takes them out and he sighs in relief that they’re completely baked. _

_ Teddy runs to grab a pie but Harry moves his wand keeping the pies away from the little boy’s reach. _

_ “No Teddy, it’s not the time for dinner yet...” said Harry kindly. _

_ “But I’m hungry now,” said Teddy with a pout. _

_ Harry then goes to a tray and gets a warm biscuit from it _

_ “Here, have this little shortbread, for now, I don’t want you to spoil your appetite…” said Harry smiling putting the treat in Teddy’s hand. _

_ “Thank you dad!” said the boy happily as he eats it. _

_ “You’re welcome Ted, Joe! That’s not how you roast the duck, Are you trying to burn down my restaurant!?!” said Harry as he rushes away. _

_ \--- _

_ Harry smiles for the people taking pictures and videos of him inside his restaurant. The Seven and Madelyn Stillwell were following Harry, all smiling at him. There is a table full of meals and appetizers Harry had made. He lifts a fancy cover off his large beautiful victoria sandwich. Harry quickly cuts a slice, as he takes it out... The press and the superhero fans were in surprise that there were so many berries coming out of the cake onto the plate. _

_ "You know the offer still stands Mr. Evans," whispered Madelyn. _

_ "My place is here in my restaurant, sometimes I'll be available for catering on whichever's companies' special occasions...but I prefer for everyone to taste my food, super or normal..." said Harry kindly. _

_ "Well you have the Vought's number...and mine," she said winking. _

_ Harry rolled his eyes while Homelander looks at him suspiciously. _

_ "I'll think about it," whispered the young chef lying to her. _

_ "When do we eat?! I'm starving!" shouted A-Train. _

_ \--- _

** _“If only they knew why I’m doing this...” _ **

The Reaper sliced a woman in the UK flag suit in half…Behind him are a couple in their wizarding outfits and their baby… The couple hugged the masked man crying...

“...She will never bother us again…” muttered the reaper softly to the witch and wizard.

“Lord Potter...Thank you,” whispered the woman as she and her husband bowed to him.

_ “You see Hughie, there are witch-hunts going on... _ _whether the Vought and their superheroes planned a genocide or enslavement of my people...We will not allow that!” _

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my idea of Harry being a "supervillain" in The Boys, I had read a lot of Master Of Death!Harry and Immortal!Harry lately...so these two ideas kinda merged... Also my "supervillain"!Harry is also a famous excellent chef in the muggle world whose secret ingredients are magical plants and meat from the wizarding world very harmless to muggles...if you adopt the story...you can make it darker
> 
> Remember it's free for adoption, you can send me a link if you want.


End file.
